The Same
by Starlight Rose
Summary: My first Fruits Basket fanfic. It is a slightly angsty introspective piece in Yuki's POV. R+R.


The Same  
By: Starlight Rose  
Genre: Angst  
  
A.N. Okay. Here's my first ever Fruits Basket fanfic. It's in Yuki's POV and basic introspective type thing because I think that's the type of character he is. Though since I've only seen the first 8 episodes I do hope that I haven't gotten him OOC. Hmm...I think I have something for characters like him. I'm a Yuki fan, but I'm not actually rooting for him to get Tohru b/c I'd feel really bad for Kyou. Anyways please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Fruits Basket belongs to Takaya Natsuki, I'm just using her characters because I love the show so much.  
  
***************************************  
  
I never lost to that baka-neko before in anything. I was always better than him at school, sports, martial arts, everything. I knew he envied me and hated me for it and that was fine by me because I envied him. Kyou fought me blaming me for his exclusion in the Jyuunishi, hoping that if he beat me, that he would finally be accepted into the Souma Clan. I had always wondered why he was so diligent about it. He wanted acceptance into the family that I had wanted out of, but in the end we are both the same. We both wanted what the other had. I wanted the acceptance of normal people and so acted nice, polite, the perfect prince, to get them to like me. Kyou wanted acceptance by the family so he trained hard to beat me in anything. We both wanted and worked for what came naturally to the other. In the end none of that really mattered because we were both cursed to be Soumas thus we were both cursed to be isolated.  
  
The one thing we had in common though was Honda-san. In that we agreed. We both wanted her to be happy, though I know at times our fighting made her sad.But because of her and for her we managed to if not get along, at least to coexsist. Because Honda-san was the one thing that we both wanted that the other did not have. Honda-san was all sweetness, gentleness, and caring. She was the one thing we had both wanted our entire life. Unconditional acceptance. Acceptance of who and what we were without our having to do anything to earn it.  
  
She is so strong but also so vulnerable. We reached out to her wanting to gain the strength and fortitude that she had, but at the same time we wanted to protect her from everything that might hurt her. I think though that it was not just Kyou and I, but all of us that are close to us. Her two best friends Uotani-san and Hanajima-san are both as overprotective of her as we are. Even Hatori who can be as cold as ice seems to care for her. We all care for her because there is something special about her.  
  
For Honda-san we are willing to do anything because we know that she would do anything for us without needing to be asked. That is the sweetness of her personality. Though sometimes I wonder if it was just because of her sweetness that she does care for me at all. She treats Kyou and I equally but I always wonder if she likes him more. Everytime that baka-neko runs off, she always goes after him. Would she go after me too if I did the same? But of course I don't. I guess when my parents named me they choose an approriate name. Yuki...snow. I know I am as cold as snow, always keeping my feelings locked up inside. I want to change and with her, I am slowly changing. Though is it enough to win her love?  
  
In the old story of the Chinese Zodiac, it was the cat that Honda-san sympathized with. It was the cat that she wanted to be. So does it mean that in reality, she dislikes the mouse for tricking the cat? I know Honda-san can never dislike anyone, but still the question lingers on my mind everytime I see her with Kyou. Kyou draws people to him without trying to and it seems that includes her as well. Because of that the jealousy of him remains and becomes stronger than ever as well as fear. Fear that for the first time, I might lose to Kyou and lose the most important thing. Honda-san. 


End file.
